Where The Apple Falls
by kittycat1277
Summary: Trunks meets girl, Trunks loves girl, Trunks leaves girl, Trunks comes back, Trunks fall in love again. Ratings Might Change
1. The First Meeting

Trunks was having a sucky day. First vegeta was yelling at him for no reason at all. Then his new laptop crashed and his favorite clothes were destroyed. So Trunks did what he always does, goes to the library.

When he enters the library he saw a girl (a/n guess who it is). The girl had lavender hair like his, her hair was in pigtails. She had pocky in her mouth and headphones on. She was singing to herself.

"_Oh baby give me one more chance, show you that I love you,Won't you please let me,back in your heart,Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go,let you go baby,But now since I see you in his arms,I want you back" _she sang.

Trunks walks up to the librarian desk and tapped on kagami's head. kagami jumped up and stared at the the young man in front of her.

"you look too young to be a librarian" trunks was still staring at her.

"that's because im filling in for her" she said with a glare on her face. \

"anyways, do you have a book call_ "worst vampire ever"_ he asked.

"yeah, we do, here" she handed him the book.

"thanks". Trunks went to find a somewhere to sit and read the book. Kagami was staring at him.

'i don't like him but he sure is cute' she thought.

* * *

><p>i dont own ANYTHING. this a rrreeeaalllllyyy short<em><br>_


	2. We Meet Again

We meet again

Warnings: none for now

* * *

><p>"TRUNKS"<p>

Trunks came running to the room his mother, bulma was.

"What is it mom" he said really worried that something bad had happened to his dear mother.

"Can you go shopping for me" she said with a grin on her face.

"Umm"

"Thanks Trunks, here's a list"

Bulma proudly walked away. Trunks stood there for a minute felling stupid because his own mother tricked him.

* * *

><p>By the time Trunks was done he had a huge stack of clothes, shoes, etc. (An much like goku in super android 13) 'how do i get herself into these things' he thought.

Kagami Hirragi had decided to take a stroll around town. She had her headphones on singing "all i want is everything" by victoria justice to herself. She was having a good old time until. CRASH. She ran into trunks.

"Owwww" she whimpered. She looked to see who she ran into.

"Hey, you're that boy from the library" she said.

"Yeah, my name is Trunks" he said as he offered a hand to help her up.

"Mine is Kagami Hirragi"

Kagami looked at the bags on the ground and giggled.

"Looks like you need a little help with those bags" she said.

"You wanna help me?" he said really confused

"Yeah, sure, I'm not doing anything" she said with a un-kagami like smile.

Kagami picked up some of the bags on the ground and started to walk with Trunks.

* * *

><p>"So Trunks were do you live" Kagami said.<p>

"Capsule Corp." he said boredly

"Wait, whoa, wait, whoa, whoa. Did you say Capsule Corp." she said astounded.

"Yeah, why" he said kinda confused.

"D-do you work there or something" she stammered

"No, my mother owns the place."

"No way, you're the son of the lady that owns Capsule Corp."

Kagami grabbed Trunks' arm.

"Come on you slowpoke we gotta go"

She sprinted down the street. Trunks pulled back which made Kagami fly up a little. She fell on her bottom.

"Trunks! What was that for" she yelled.

"I have a way to get there faster." he assured her.

"Oh really how so" she said still angry.

Trunks didn't say a word; he just wrapped his arm around kagami's waist and pulled her close he started levitating. Then the duo took off.

"Trunks, you're blowing my mind here" she said as she looked at the ground below her.

* * *

><p>Once they were at Capsule Corp. Trunks and kagami walked just to get ran over by Bulma.<p>

"Trunks dear, did you get my stuff."

Bulma looked over Trunks' shoulder to see a young girl with long pigtails. She was wearing a blue mini skirt and a yellow tank top.

"Why heeeellllloooooo there young lady" she said trying to be funny.

"Umm, hi" kagami said uncomfortably.

"What's your name" Bulma said with a huge grin on her face.

"Kagami Hirragi" she said as she took a step back.

Bulma turned back to her future son and said.

"I never knew you had a girlfriend"

"MOM"

Kagami's whole face went dark red. Bulma slapped Kagami on the back and said.

"You don't have to shy; I knew this was gonna happen sooner or later."

"Mom she just the girl I met at the library, I ran into her earlier and she offered to help me with the stuff you made me buy." Trunks explained.

Just then Kagami's phone went off. She checked her phone and it said alarm.

"Opps, gotta go home." she said

Kagami started to walk towards the door. Before she reached the door she turned around and waved at Trunks. He waved back. Kagami walked out the girl.

"She's a nice girl you should go out with her" Bulma said

"Mom, you drive girls away"

Bulma punched Trunks in the arm.

"Ow"

* * *

><p>Yay another chapter done. Review... OR ELSE. Just kidding<p> 


	3. Meeting Vegeta

Meeting Vegeta

Warnings: Mild language

* * *

><p>Trunks was tired of Vegeta always calling him a brat or a stupid boy or a purple headed pansy. So Trunks did what he always does. He goes to the library.<p>

When he got there he, of course, saw kagami. Trunks took a deep breath and walked up to the librarian desk.

"Hi Kagami"

"Hi Trunks''

"Umm, Kagami, a-are you d-doing something today" Trunks said shyly

_'Is he asking me on a date'_ she thought

"No, I'm not doing anything"

"Well my mom wants to see you again and she was wondering if you would stay for dinner." Kagami was reading Trunks' body language. He was blushing furiously and he was twiddling his thumbs.

"Sure, I'd love to come" said Kagami.

"R-really" said a surprised Trunks.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a couple hours."

"Oh, okay, see you later then."

Three hours later

Ding-Dong

"I'll get it" Trunks yelled.

When Trunks opened the door he saw a 5'3 girl with a pair of blue jeans and a polka dot shirt.

"Hiya Trunks." Said kagami.

"Hey Kagami, won't you come in."

"Thank you, Trunks."

Just then Kagami heard random noises coming from kitchen. They sounded like two people screaming at each other.

"Trunks, what's that noise"

"Oh, my mom and dad are arguing again" Trunks said like it really wasn't a big deal.

"Again?" Kagami said very surprised

Trunks and Kagami walked in the kitchen and saw Bulma and Vegeta arguing.

"YOU STUPID BITCH, YOU WILL BOW DOWN TO ME" Vegeta yelled

"OVER MY DEAD BODY, I'LL BOW DOWN TO YOU WHEN GOKU GETS A JOB" Bulma yelled louder.

"Whoa, this is intense. How long have they been going at it?" Kagami asked

"Two hours" Trunks said as he rubbed his temples.

"Dear kami, two hours!"

Bulma had just realized that her future daughter in law (A/n not really) was here.

"Oh, hello Kagami" said Bulma

"Hello, Mrs. Briefs" Kagami said politely

"Oh please call me Bulma"

"Okay"

"Kagami, I'd like you to meet Vegeta"

Bulma pointed to a 5'5 man with back, pointy hair.

"Hi" Kagami said

Vegeta said nothing. He just glared at her.

"What's you problem" Kagami said kind of annoyed.

"MY PROBLEM IS THAT PURPLED HEADED PANZI BROUGHT A PURPLE HEADED BIMBO IN TO MY HOUSE!"

"Uh, Trunks what's a bimbo" Kagami asked quietly

Trunks whispered something in her ear. Kagami face turned into a frown.

"I'M NOT A BIMBO" she yelled

"YES YOU ARE" he screamed

"AT LEAST MY NAME DOSEN'T COME FROM THE WORD VEGETABLES" she yelled at the top of her lungs

"TAKE THAT BACK" he yelled even louder.

"NEVER" she screamed

"SHUT UP" Bulma yelled louder than all of them.

"Trunk sweetie take Kagami upstairs"

"Okay mom"

Trunks and Kagami up to Trunks' room. When they got there, Trunks' room was turned into a cave of...of love. There were rose petals all over the place. There were paper hearts on the wall. And somehow Trunks' single bed was a double bed.

"Well that's embarrassing" said Trunks.

Kagami's face was strawberry red.

"Kagami, please ignore all this"

"It's cool" she said as her face went back to its normal color.

Kagami sat on Trunks' bed. Trunks sat on the floor and played his play station 3

* * *

><p>2 hours later<p>

"Hey, Kagami"

Trunks cut himself off when he saw Kagami fast asleep on his bed. Just then he felt a pain in his stomach. Was it lust? He reached over to Kagami's sleeping form. He trailed his finger down her pale face. Kagami started to stir in her slumber. Trunks' self-control kicked in, he placed his hand on her shoulder and shook her lightly. Kagami's eye fluttered open.

"Trunks" she said softly

Her head shot straight up.

"Oh gosh, I've been here too long.I'm sorry"

Kagami headed for the door. Before she opened the door she waved at Trunks. He waved back. She left.

'_What__ the hell was that! Why__ did i do that?__ Thank__ kami she didn't wake up' _Trunks cursed himself

* * *

><p>Review<p> 


	4. First Kiss

First kiss

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

* * *

><p>At the Hirragi house Kagami Hirragi was on her bed. Her face was blank. She wasn't used to having a "crush". Then she decided she was going over Trunks' house. Kagami got dressed in her favorite clothes. She put on a bright blue shirt with graffiti on it and a pair of blue jeans. She grabbed her purse and tip toed down the stairs trying not to make a noise. As she reached for the doorknob she heard "Kagami?" Kagami froze. She was caught. When she turned around she saw her little sister, Tsukasa.<p>

"Kagami." She said again, "What are you doing?"

"I'm…Uh" Kagami couldn't think of anything to say. '_Come on kagami, think of something.' _ She thought.

"I'm going shopping for food." Kagami said

Tsukasa cocked her head to the side slightly and said, "Okay."

'_Thank kami that my sisters an airhead' _kagami thought.

At Capsule Corp. Trunks was watching Peach Girl. It is his favorite show, but he would die if Vegeta caught him watching it.

Ding-Dong.

Trunks walked to the door and reaches for the door. When he opens the door he sees kagami.

"Oh, hey kagami, please come in" he said polity.

"Thanks" she said

She walked in and heard the Peach Girl theme song. She started to giggle. When Trunks realized Kagami saw what he was watching he was blushing a lot.

"You watch Peach Girl?" kagami asked.

"No, my mom is watching it." He lied.

"Okay" she said with a smirk on her face stretching from ear to ear, "Do you wanna watch this with me."

"Sure." Trunks said calmly.

After a couple episodes

At the end of this episode of Peach Girl Kari Had Kissed Momo.

"Momo is so lucky to have somebody like Kari in her life." Kagami said with her hands covering her cheeks.

"Yeah" Trunks agreed

Silence

Silence

Silence

"Trunks."

"Hn."

"D-did you have your first kiss already?" Kagami asked

"No."

Silence

Silence

"Did you?" He asked

"No." she answered

Silence

Silence

Even more silence

Kagami's face was bright red. She was wondering why she even started this conversation.

'_Okay kagami you got yourself into this, now you have get yourself out.' _ She thought. Kagami looked at her watch and said.

"Look at the the time, I should leave."

Kagami got up and headed for the door but Trunks stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Trunks, let go!" she exclaimed

Trunks said nothing. He pulled Kagami close, wrapped his arm around her waist and softy kissed her. Kagami slowly kissed back. Her eyes rolled back into her head. Their tongues played with each other. Kagami was getting carried away and wrapped her leg around his ankle. Trunks' lust for her Kicked in. He held her tighter and roughly shoved his tongue down her throat. Kagami started to whimper.

After moments of passionately kissing Trunks' self-control kicks in and he lets go of Kagami. She was breathing hard. After catching his breath Trunks realized what he did was wrong.

"Kagami! I'm so sorry! I didn't me to—"

Trunks got cut off when he realized Kagami was walking toward him slowly.

'_I'm screwed' _he thought.

Kagami was directly in front of him. She softy brushed her lips against his. Trunks was about to return the kiss but he pushed her back.

"Kagami, this is wrong."

Kagami didn't realize that what she doing was wrong.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry."

Kagami ran to the door and left.

Trunks fell backwards on the sofa and thought to hiself.

'_What is wrong with me?'_

* * *

><p>Another chapter done Yay!<p> 


	5. The cell phone talk

Cell phone talk

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Trunks was just staring at his cell phone then he reached for it but he pulled back<p>

'_Should I call her' he thought_

Just then his phone started to ring. He picked up it up and said.

"H-hello"

"Trunks?"

Trunks was so happy when he Kagami's voice.

"Kagami! I thought I'd never hear your sweet voice ever again."

'_Why the hell did I say that!' _he thought.

"Trunks I'm sorry for kissing you without your permission." Kagami started

"That's ok" Trunks said trying to comfort her.

Silence

Silence

"Can I come over tomorrow?" she asked

"Sure"

* * *

><p>Short chapter. Review. Plz.<p> 


	6. Kagami gets attacked

Kagami Gets Attacked.

Warnings: none

Disclaimer: I don't own Trunks or Kagami and i don't plan on making money from this.

Kagami had just woke up. She yawned slighty and slowly mad her way out of her cozy bed. She made her way down stairs and headed for the bathroom. Once she got there, Kagami turned the faucet on and waited for the hot water to fill the tub. Once the was water in the tub kagami turned the faucet off and started to strip. after she was done she got in the tub and just sat there. Kagami sat there and thought.

_' What if he really dosen't forgive me, what if he's ly_ing_.' _Kagami thought. _'Come on Kagami if you keep this up your gonna fall apart,but he might not like me anymore._ Kagami let herself go deeper into the water and before she knew she was singing to her self.

_100% satisfaction  
>Doesn't exist, does it? It doesn't, but, I had wished it did<br>It passes me by every year  
>It's gotta be just coincidence<br>We never run out of things to say  
>But, sometimes, I get lonely, I feel like an , someone else, someone, of someone else<br>Someone is thinking of someone else  
>Let it, let it, let it out, if you just let it, let it, let it out<br>Let it, let it out, it's good to say what's on your mind!  
>Someone, someone else.<em>

Kagmi let out a sad sigh and didn't realize that tears were rolling down her pale face. She wiped them away and got out of the tub. She wrapped her towel around her body. Before left she looked in mirror for a while. Her calm face turned into a frown.

_'Get it together kagami.'_ Kagami thought while she bit her lower lip. She walked out door of the bathroom and when to her room. She got dressed for her 'date' with Trunks. She wore a velvet skirt and yellow shirt covered by an orange jacket. Kagami quickly ate breakfast and got her bike so she could get there faster.

As she riding her bike she looked around just to see nobody. Not one person. _' I wonder why nobody was outside.' _she pondered. While Kagami was thinking her bike ran over something sharp and the bike tire popped. Kagami was flung off her bike and landed on her bottom. "Owww!" she whimpered. _' Darn it.' _She thought. _'Well a walk will do me some good.' _Kagami picked her bike up and trotted down the street.

Kagami was almost to Capsule corp. when she felt like somebody was following her. She was suddenly yanked into a dark alley. She was thrown on the cold ground. When she looked up she saw a man. He looked like he was in his twentys, wearing and a white tank top with baggy jeans.

"Don't worry, sweetheart." He said coldy. "It will be over soon."

The man smirked. He roughly ripped her orange jacket. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Kagami shouted.

"Shut up, nobody can hear you."

Kagami knew he was right, but she kept yelling anyway.

"** SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!**" She screamed.

The man was getting annoyed so he slapped Kagami across he face. Tears started rolling down her face. He slapped her over and over until there were red spots on her cheeks. Then he started ripping her blue shirt to bits.

"NO STOP-" Kagami couldn't finsh her sentence because she was knocked out cold.

~ Meanwhile ~

Trunks was up in his room on his computer when he felt somebodys ki falling. _'Kagami!' _he thought. Trunks quicky opened his window and took off.

Trunks was flying in the baby blue sky, franticly looking for Kagami. He suddenly he saw a man dragging a girl with long pigtails out of an ally. Trunks sqinted hard and realize the girl was Kagami! Trunks landed in front of the man and glared at him.

"Put her down." Trunks snarled

"Fine." the man said thought his smirk.

He roughly dropped her and his smirk grew bigger. Trunks walked towards the man and glared at him. The man got scared and ran away. Trunks picked kagami up (bridal style) and quickly flew back to Capsule Corp.

Bulma was in the kitchen trying to cooking for Vegeta when Trunks came in.

"Hello Trunks I thought you were up in your-" Bulma couldn't finish her sentence when she saw Kagami unconscious. Trunks watched as his mother's blue eyes filled with tears.

"Oh my godness! Hurry Trunks, Put her in one of our rooms!" Bulma exclaimed.

Trunks hurried to the closest room he could find. When he found a room with a bed he set Kagami on it.

~ Later ~

After Kagami's wounds were taking care of Trunks went to go check up on her.

~Kagami's P.O.V ~

My head hurts and I can't open my eyes all I can do is feel. Right now i'm freezing cold. I suddenly feel warmth around my waist. I wonder whar it is. Then I feel something moist and warm on my lips. It's there for a while and then all the warmth leaves my lips and my waist. I groan a little trying to open my eyes. Then the warmth is brushed against my forehead. I wish I knew what it was.

~ Trunks' P.O.V ~

I went the room where Kagami was sleeping. I take a look at her and sadness washes over my whole body. I can't help but wrap one of my arms around her wasit and softly kissed her. I know i have feeling for her but, there's something else other than love. I pull back and I start to head for the door but, I hear her groan and I brush her lavender bangs from her forehead. I headed for the door but, before I left I glanced back at Kagami's sleeping form and smiled.

* * *

><p>Yay I worked really hard on this chapter so i hope you enjoy it<p> 


	7. Kagami's confession

Kagami's confession

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.

* * *

><p>Kagami's eyes were shut close and she was having a dream. A bad one.<p>

~Dream starts~

_"Me and were online trying to take down a monster and-" Konata got cut off._

_"Oh geez Konata , all you can think of is gaming, why can't you study for on-" Kagami cut herself off when she realized she was in complete darkness._

_" Konata? Tsukasa? Miyiki?" Kagami wonder out loud. She walked backwards are felt something behind her. Kagami slowly turned around saw Miyiki's lifeless body._

_"MIYUKI!" Kagami screamed. she looked all over the place helplessly. Then she saw Konata with a large hole in her stomch._

_"OH MY GO-" She was cut off when she saw her own little sister dead._

_"**TSUKASA!**"Kagami shouted as she ran over to her sister's unmoving body. She cluched Tsukasa tightly and said._

_"No,No,No,No, NO,**NO!" **tears rolled down Kagami's face._

_"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"_

_~end of dream~_

Kagami's eyes snapped open. She was panting and sweating. After calming down Kagami relized she was in a room she has never seen before. She tried getting up but she felt pain in her forehead. Trunks walked in and saw Kagami trying to get up.

"Hey now,you should be trying to get up just yet." Trunks said softly.

"Trunks? is that you?" Kagami asked still not able to see straight. When her eye site came back a smile formed on her face.

"Trunks!" she said running up to him for a hug, forgetting about her head pains. She hugged him tighly and Trunks hugged back.

After hugging Trunks for countless mintues Kagami and Trunks sat on the bed Kagami was sleeping on.

"Why am I here?" Kagami asked.

"Well, you were attacked by some guy in his twentys."

"And you saved me?" She asked with faint blush crossing her cheeks. Trunks just nodded. Kagami smiled and at this point she trusted Trunks with her heart was beating like it never had before. And now she's certain. She's in love.

_ The touch of your skin,_  
><em>The feel of your hair,<em>  
><em>waking up to see you are there,<em>  
><em>What is this feeling?<em>  
><em>I search for answers<em>  
><em>in the stars above,<em>  
><em>But only one makes sense:<em>  
><em>Baby, I'm in love<em>

Kagami softly grabbed Trunks' hand and smiled. He started to blush. Kagami made her way up to his ear a whispered something that made him blush more.

"I love you, Trunks."

He sat still for a minute then smiled.

"I love you too." Trunks softly grabbed Kagami's chin and softly kissed her. She kissed back.

_ I thought love was just a mirage of the mind,_  
><em>it's an illusion, it's fake, impossible to find.<em>  
><em>But the day I met you, I began to see,<em>  
><em>that love is real, and exists in me.<em>

* * *

><p>YAY. Read and Review<p> 


End file.
